


Trackstar

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Implied Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And can't you see that all this running is meaningless without you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trackstar

Akira has had too many KitKats. 

And because of that, he's grinning like an idiot and zooming around the field directionless, ball forgotten near one of the goals after a very impressive miss. He's taking leaps and bounds with dirt flying behind him, the spikes of his shoes digging into the earth and refusing to stay buried in loam. _You can't keep me here_ , the worn footwear declares on behalf of its owner, cutting at the grass attempting to keep him bound and unmoving in their hometown where the air is so pure, they've started smoking just to experience a change. And those soles leave their marks, burrowing deep and screaming in silent conviction: _nothing can keep me here._

  


Kouyou wants to run too. Wants to fly somewhere, _anywhere_ , as long as it's not in Kanagawa. But he wants to do this with Akira, and because he doesn't know if his best friend wants the same thing, he just sits back: watching the other burn all the sugar, plucking at the grass beneath his feet while he's at it, and raising his hand up to offer the shredded things to the wind. They get blown away like green, ice-less snowflakes - to where, he has no idea. Maybe they're running too, after _(with)_ Akira. Doing the one thing Kouyou has been wanting to do for years. 

  


"SHIMAAAA!"

He starts, looks up, and doesn't have time to move away when Akira is suddenly there, diving towards him and sending both of them on the ground with a thump. The force of the impact leaves him breathless, and if the upper part of his uniform hadn't been dirty earlier, it surely is now as the smaller boy above him giggles.

_"Oof!_ What the fuck Suzuki!" He exclaims, an elbow poking him on the ribs and making him hiss in pain. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Akira is a squirming, wriggling mess of sticky sweat and bony limbs, pushing himself up by placing both his hands against Kouyou's shoulders so that they're face to face, giggles fading away with speech.

"You're daydreaming again!"

"I'm _not!"_

"You always are! Where do you even go when you space out?"

The answer is out of Kouyou's mouth before he can think it through. 

"With you."

Akira blinks. "But I'm here."

"No you're not."

The wide grin on Akira's face disappears, softening in the same way clouds dissolve in the sky as he leans down. And Kouyou's breath catches as the ends of the other's hair tickles his cheeks as he says-

"Maybe I've been looking for you."

It's his turn to blink in confusion. "But _I'm_ here."

Akira's mouth starts descending upon a furiously blushing cheek near the corner of his lips, eventually brushing against a lifetime of what would become smiles. 

"I know." 

Kouyou raises a brow. "Then why are you looking?"

The darker of the two lifts a hand with a short laugh, fingers finding the back of his neck in a caress. "Because," Akira answers as if it's the most obvious thing, leaning away to look him in the eye. And Kouyou stops breathing for a moment, his heart finally feeling real and there in his chest. 

"I may up and leave, but I'll always come back to find you."


End file.
